This specification relates to social messaging platforms, and in particular, to platforms that include images in message streams.
Social messaging platforms and network-connected personal computing devices allow users to create and share content across multiple devices in real-time. Sophisticated mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablets make it easy and convenient for people, companies, and other entities to use social networking messaging platforms and applications. Popular social messaging platforms generally provide functionality for users to draft and send messages, both synchronously and asynchronously, to other users. Such messages may include images. Other common features include the ability to post messages that are visible to one or more identified other users of the platform, or even publicly to any user of the platform without specific designation by the authoring user. Examples of popular social messaging platforms include Facebook, Pinterest, and Twitter. (“Facebook” is a trademark of Facebook, Inc. “Pinterest” is a trademark of Pinterest, Inc. “Twitter” is a trademark of Twitter, Inc.)